Florina Vultur
Florina Vultur is the daughter of Little Wildrose from the Romanian fairy tale of the same name, which appears in Andrew Lang's Crimson Fairy Book. Info Name: Florina Vultur Age: 18 Parent's Story: Little Wildrose Roommate: Parvana Banu Alignment: Royal Secret Heart's Desire: To help people out in the wilderness. My "Magic" Touch: I am very good at climbing trees. Storybook Romance Status: Anatoly Tsarov is my boyfriend. He's very nice. Oh Curses!" Moment: I often have to start campfires, and I've gotten burned at least once. Favorite Subject: Environmental Magic. I'm very fond of the outdoors. Least Favorite Subject: Dragon Slaying. I get nervous around those huge creatures. Best Friends Forever After: My roommate Zahira. She loves being outdoors as well. Character Appearance Florina is very short, with brown hair in a Dutch flower braid and brown eyes. She wears a red dress with a pink rose pattern, pink stockings, and black Mary Janes. Despite her usual girly appearance, when classes aren't in session she will trade this girly look for sturdier clothing. Personality Despite her delicate appearance, Florina is rough and hardy and is capable of surviving outdoors. She often dresses up nicely for classes, but she doesn't mind wearing rugged clothing or getting dirty. She knows how to light campfires, how to climb trees and mountains, and how to scare away wild animals. Biography Hello! My name is Florina Vultur, the daughter of Little Wildrose. My mother was born out of an apple that a very old man got from a hermit. She was later taken by an eagle and was raised by it. A lindworm came to eat her, but then it got killed. One day, a prince saw Mom and fell in love with her, but couldn't lure her down. An old woman helped out by starting a fire and doing everything wrong. Mom went down and helped her out. The old woman took Mom to see the prince, and the two married. I live in a nice palace with my parents and my dad's parents. I have an older sister named Roxana, who is eighteen, and a younger brother named Lucian, who is twelve. I attend Ever After High. It's far from home, but I like it here. The landscape is beautiful and the people here are nice. I'm an outdoorswoman, and I love nature and animals. I often climb trees so I can observe animals in their natural habitat. I also like camping out here when it's warm. I've spent nights with the eagles that live high in the trees. I'm also willing to help others who are hiking out here. I'm a Royal since I'm definitely going to continue Mom's legacy. I'm very short for my age, but I'm still tough out here and I can handle harsh weather. I'm tiny compared to my boyfriend Anatoly - he's huge! Anatoly likes nature too, though he often spends time in the dungeons as well. I usually try to look nice for classes, which is why I dress the way I normally do. Though when I'm out on wild excursions, I will dress in plainer, more comfortable clothing. People find it surprising that I'm very rough and hardy because they see me well-dressed in class. I'm also very boisterous and outspoken - I think it suits my love for the outdoors. Trivia *Florina's surname means "eagle" in Romanian. (It can also mean "vulture".) *Florina is 17 inches shorter than her boyfriend. *If she were an official character, she would be voiced by Erin Fitzgerald. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Princesses Category:From Andrew Lang's Tales Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:The Crimson Fairy Book Category:Little Wildrose Category:Romanian